


Rey/Kylo Interrogation

by StellaScully1984 (queenofharts1984)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A dark fantasy to I'll take whatever I want, Bondage, Cannon, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Force Awakens you know the scene, The interrogation scene twisted, The tags are correct Karen, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1984/pseuds/StellaScully1984
Summary: “You’re thinking of pain,” he said, his voice so low she strained to hear it, her heart pounding. “But that’s not what I’m talking about.”She met his eyes and they broke from hers, dipping lower, running slowly down her body, lingering. They returned to hers, the implication clear. A different kind of terror went through her, sharp. She shook her head.“What are you doing?” she said, struggling briefly, her voice wavering as she felt him touch the belts that looped at her waist, tugging one, loosening it, his eyes never leaving her face.“Whatever I want,” Kylo answered.**One shot written by my best friend who may not be a devoted Reylo fan, but sits on the bleachers and cheers my writing on. She gifted me this work. Enjoy.**
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Rey/Kylo Interrogation

Rey/Kylo Interrogation

Rey woke with a startle. She couldn’t move her arms. She looked around. She was on a metal restraint, on her feet, leaning back slightly. Captured, she realized, beginning to panic. She couldn’t tell them anything. The walls were blue, scarlet below, most of the light on her. She finally saw him sitting, a dark figure in darker shadows. Masked. 

Kylo Ren. 

“Where am I?” she asked the figure, hearing the fear in her voice. 

“You’re my guest,” the figure answered. 

The mask was blank. Behind it, his voice was even, calm. Deep. 

“Where are the others?” she demanded.

He took his time responding. 

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.”

She was relieved. It was on her to stay quiet for their sakes. She would be interrogated. She wished she had a weapon. She would cut him down right now if she could.

“You still want to kill me,” the figure said. 

She hated him so much. Of course she wanted to kill him. 

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she said. 

She watched as the figure put his hands to the sides of the mask, releasing a lock, a small area in the front jutting out with a pressurized hiss and then it was off his head and she was looking at a tall, dark-haired man. 

Rey stared. This was him? He was beautiful. So familiar. A sensual face, strong features, expressive. She couldn’t look away, feeling strangely drawn to him. 

She jumped a little as he moved, shoving his helmet into a pit of black sand, walking to her. He approached her. She couldn’t move. He leaned over her, in front of her, uncomfortably close, passing by the left of her head, their cheeks near. She could smell him, feel his heat. She controlled the fear. 

“Tell me about the droid,” he said. 

Yes, that’s what he would want. She could tell him. She rambled off the droid’s specs. 

“Carrying a section of a navigational chart,” he finished for her, and her gut clenched. “We have the rest from the empire archives, but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to give it to you.”

He came closer. She saw his contempt. He let her see it. 

“You. A scavenger.”

Rey looked away, fighting the anger. Shame. She wasn’t anybody. She knew that. He leaned in close, his eyes on her face. 

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

Fear went through her. Yes, she knew that. His hand came up and hovered beside her head. She was shaking, preparing herself, and then she felt him in her mind, heard him speaking. 

“...lonely...to leave,” she heard, the rest lost. The images rose. “Desperate to sleep. Imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island. And Han Solo.”

She tried to keep it from him but he saw it anyway, effortless, reading her, laying everything bare. 

“You feel like he’s the father you never had. He would have disappointed you—.”

“Get out of my head,” she said, pushing him away in her mind. 

His hand dropped, the terrible pressure gone. He hadn’t succeeded. He stepped back, facing her. 

“I know you’ve seen the map,” he said. “It’s in there.”

She braced herself as his hand rose, all his power coming against her mind. 

“And you’ll give it to me,” he said. 

She didn’t understand how he got into her mind so deeply. She could feel him, but it was like nothing she’d ever felt before, drawing her in, compelling her toward him. She fought it but it was still there, linking her to him, something constant drawing them together. 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

Some kind of terrible bond with him. She felt a sweep of rage, resisting it blindly. 

“I’m not giving you anything,” she spat.

“We’ll see,” he said, sounding unconcerned. 

And then he was everywhere, filling her head. She braced herself, pushing back, protecting what he wanted, her breath coming fast, concentrating, resisting and she was suddenly through to his mind, could feel him, sense him, knew all of him. Her breath caught. 

“You....You’re afraid,” she almost whispered, knowing it like they were her own feelings. “That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader.”

She saw his shock, knew it was the truth, felt it through the bond. He broke it, such relief. Rey let her breath out sharply, panting. Kylo dropped his hand, also breathing heavily. He was staring at her in disbelief. Frustration. 

Rey felt a surge of desperate triumph. She had resisted him, hadn’t given him the information. He turned his back to her and for a moment she thought he might leave, his dark hair at his collar, she saw, his shoulders broad. But he slowly turned around again, his eyes searching her face. There was something in his eyes. Something dark. 

She watched as he returned to her, at her left again, leaning over her, their faces close. She didn’t look at him, her face a sheen of sweat, her eyes darting a little, her chest still rising and falling rapidly. She could feel his eyes on her face.

“There’s another way,” he told her, his voice that same deep calm. “You can’t hide anything from me, Rey, not if you’re thinking of other things.” 

Rey drew a ragged breath, her mouth turning down, salt, she tasted salt, tears and sweat. He was talking about torturing her. Her stomach clenched, terror blossoming in her. She would endure it. She wouldn’t betray them. She felt her body begin to shake, willing herself to be still. 

He was in front of her again, close, moving his feet on either side of her legs. She was tilted back in the metal restraint, unable to move her arms, the metal holding them, unable to move her legs, her feet at a distance from one another. He was large over her, looming. She watched as he pulled off one glove, and then another, tossing them aside, not looking at her. 

She readied herself when he reached out again, his bare hand near her head, hovering. She waited for him to invade her mind, readying herself for pain from his hands. He touched her cheek. She startled. His touch was soft, his face impassive.

“You’re thinking of pain,” he said, his voice so low she strained to hear it, her heart pounding. “But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

She met his eyes and they broke from hers, dipping lower, running slowly down her body, lingering. They returned to hers, the implication clear. A different kind of terror went through her, sharp. She shook her head. 

“What are you doing?” she said, struggling briefly, her voice wavering as she felt him touch the belts that looped at her waist, tugging one, loosening it, his eyes never leaving her face.

“Whatever I want,” Kylo answered.

He pulled steadily, the belt tightening and then falling away as he fed it through. He dropped it, the sound loud in the room. His hand spread across her belly where her belts had been and she suddenly felt him in her mind, felt that demand, searching for what he wanted. She blocked him out, straining. He was gone. She opened her eyes, panting a little. 

He was over her, his eyes so dark, intense. So strangely familiar. Without her belts, the two long pieces of cloth that crossed over her shirt were free. He simply lifted them, letting them fall behind her, her shirt under it. She was searching his eyes with her own. 

“Please,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t—.”

“I know,” he said, his voice quiet.

He was in her mind again, searching, relentless, hunting. She closed her eyes, bringing her defenses up, denying him, struggling, and he was gone. She opened her eyes as he lifted her shirt. She sucked in her breath, feeling his eyes on her like heat, the tight wrapped band of cloth over her breasts straining. 

He was looking down at her body. He reached his hand slowly and she looked down and saw him touch her bare belly even as she felt his hand land there lightly. Her head fell back, her mouth twisting. Her flesh jumped as he slowly ran his fingers over her skin. She clenched her teeth, feeling the hot tears gather. The touch retreated. 

She could scream at him. But it wouldn’t change anything. Rey opened her eyes. He was right in front of her, staring at her face. She was breathing even faster, her belly meeting his fingers on the inhale where he still held them there.

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” he said, his eyes flickering with something. 

Regret? Anger? She couldn’t tell. She was breathing fast through her nose.

“You can be gentle and still hurt me,” she said to him through clenched teeth.

She saw something that looked like pain and then it was gone.

“I’ll be careful,” he said. 

He reached down his own leg and she heard a flap open. His hand flicked and raw metal crossed her vision, a sweeping arc. She closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn’t beg him. 

There were a series of sharp tugs and the cloth over her breasts parted. She didn’t open her eyes, immediately aware of the coolness of the room, cool air on her breasts, on their tips, the coldness of the metal on her arms. She suppressed a shiver and breathed, getting control of her face, opening her eyes, glaring at him. It didn’t matter what he did to her body. Her mind was what she had to protect.

He was looking at her face. His breathing was even, deep. He stepped back. His hands went to his collar. He swept the cloak off, tossing it aside. She watched as he worked more buttons, pulling the black shirt off, and another, then the belt. He was in a black undershirt and he drew that over his head and dropped it.

His body was beautiful, strong. She couldn’t stop it. Her eyes went to his shoulders, down his belly and up to his eyes. He hadn’t moved, watching her face. He walked, returning to her. She looked away. She saw him look down at her. She turned her head, her jaw clenching, closing her eyes when she felt his hand come and cup her breast and suddenly he was in her mind again. 

Rey slammed her defenses down, the demand worse than ever. He was so strong. She released her breath through a closed throat, bearing down, centering herself, and sensation shot through her, interrupting. Her thoughts scattered and he was immediately there, finding his way through. She closed all of it, closed all the gaps, made them strong, the sensations going all through her, trying to ignore them. 

He was gone from her mind. Rey choked out her breath and opened her eyes as his thumbs touched her nipples again. She realized she was making an almost inaudible, high, choked sound. She stopped. He leaned down, his cheek near hers. 

“When I do this. I can feel it crawling through you. I’m going to find it, Rey. In your mind. And while you’re thinking about that, I’m going to find the information I want.” 

He straightened and touched her nipples, sharp sensations, unpleasant, unwanted. He pushed into her mind again. Rey panicked as he squeezed her nipples, tugging and pulling, relentless, rolling them between his fingers. She felt him follow her deep, deep into places she didn’t go and couldn’t avoid now, not with what he was doing. She felt his eager attention on that place, learning it, opening things, private things, things that aroused her. 

He pushed deeper even as she felt his mouth on her nipple, the sweet tug of it. He went to the other and all she could do was wait as he slowly explored that place in her, showing things to her one by one, his tongue flicking, finding so many things she didn’t even tell herself, much less someone else. It was intimate and horrible and there was so much dark pleasure there.

His mouth left her and she heard him let out all his breath and he was gone from her mind. She couldn’t look at him, her mouth trembling. His face was close.

“I like those things too,” he said softly, his breathing ragged. 

She kept looking away as his hands went to her pants, sharp tugs, pulling them down. Not off. She felt the cool air on all her body, shaking with reaction. He straightened.

His chest loomed in front of her as he braced his hand on the metal restraint and let them take his weight, bringing his body against hers, just touching, their faces close. She could feel his breath on her mouth, his eyes large and dark, soft and deep. She could feel her nipples against his bare chest. His eyes held hers as his hand traveled slowly down her belly and between her legs, parted in the restraints. She couldn’t move, couldn’t escape it. Her face twisted briefly when she felt it, feeling his breath catch against her. 

He ran his fingers over her outer lips lightly, pressing, finding her opening. She dragged her eyes from his and he followed immediately, not letting her, her gaze returning as he introduced the tip of his thick finger slowly, then following up through softness, his fingers slow, circling, sharp sensation, so sharp, and then down again, deeper this time, rubbing. He did it again. 

Rey realized she was holding her breath, trying not to—. She released it in a rush, trailing with a soft cry she couldn’t stop, shuddering as he did it again.

“Tell me about the droid,” he said and was in her mind again. 

She fought it but she couldn’t think, kept forgetting. He was stalking her, looking for that knowledge. She knew she couldn’t give it to him. She couldn’t. She held onto that thought, the rest dissolving in sensation, so shaky, she wouldn’t be able to hold it.

He was gone from her mind, his fingers leaving her. She released her breath, panting like she’d been running. She could feel sweat trail down her sides, between her breasts, down her belly. 

“Stop,” she said, her voice breaking, forgetting her resolution not to beg.

His face didn’t change. She closed her eyes again and heard the rustle of clothing. She kept her eyes closed. The next moment he was against her, facing her, on her, his elbows propped but the rest of his weight bearing down on her, his naked flesh all up and down her length, his hardness between her thighs. She opened her eyes. One of his arms came down and she felt his hand between them and then she felt him at her opening. 

“You’re aroused,” he observed, pushing into her a little, his face briefly contorting with pleasure and then calm again, his breathing harsh in the room. 

Rey felt a wave of shame, felt her flesh yield, felt her own slickness. Her breathing was also ragged, her mouth closed as he pushed in deeper. He rocked, getting more with every thrust. She was trying so hard not to feel it. His breath was warm in her ear. 

“That place in your mind? There are things there I want to see again.”

Rey had never fought anything as hard as she fought him returning there, but he was thrusting faster. His hand came down, slipping between them. 

“There you are,” he said as he pushed deep into that place, knowing where it was already, slipping into her mind as easily as he slipped his finger over the nub between her legs, slick, as easily as his sex slipped into her body, stretching and rubbing. 

She resisted, feeling it, and then it all crumbled around her. She couldn’t open her body but she opened up to him in other ways, unable to stop it. Her mind unfolded and she felt him penetrate deep, felt his excitement, and she realized she was going to come, horrified. She arched as much as she could, crying out under him. The pleasure that took her wiped everything out and she was naked to him completely, laid out under him, all of her. She felt him stabbing into her, filling her, his rhythm suddenly uneven, deep. 

“Rey,” he choked out. 

His climax only drove him deeper into her mind. She’d betrayed them all, pleasure still locking her body, Kylo stroking every secret, unspoken, dark desire, keeping her grinding against him, her body reaching for him. She couldn’t even control that. She’d never felt anything so good. She was crying. He slowly stilled on her as the terrible pleasure eased, his breath heaving, pulling out. He put his forehead on hers, his arm still braced. His head came up. She opened her eyes.

“I didn’t take it,” he said when she did, still breathing hard. “From your mind.”

She was staring up at him, breathing fast, searching his eyes.

“I didn’t,” he said. 

He suddenly bent down and kissed her mouth, gentle. He pulled her shirt down, drawing her pants up and fastening them, watching her face. When he was done getting dressed, he turned and looked at her. He went through the door and it closed behind him. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
